binturiafandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Demons are a hearty race. Living in a land filled with fire and lava everywhere, they have an unnatural immunity to heat. Furthermore, their bodies tend to be immune to elecicity and poisons. Most demons also have a slight resistance to acid and cold. Demons, by nature, are evil. While mature after only 80 demonic years, Demons are immortal, yet can be killed. Most demons begin learning to defend themselves at an extremely young age. Brutal and chaotic by nature, demons are at war nearly constantly. Most die within a few hundred years due to combat. Many demons have mutated to have various additions on their bodies as weapons, like claws or arm blades. Some will use magic to mutate their bodies to be used as weapons.A demon, upon making a binding deal, is forced to uphold its end of the bargain due to what is known as the curse of upholding. If an agreement is ever broken the demon will experience extreme pain for 100 years, crippling them for that time. Demons often make bloodpacts with non demons, this causes the curse of upholding to spread to the blood of the person recieving the bargain. The Curse of Upholding All demons possess a curse. Each demon has their own way of enacting a deal, but some use a hand shake, others contracts, others still sexual favors. This curse forces a demon to fulfill any deal made. The demons, however, have discovered that a blood pact passes the curse to the mortal, forcing them to uphold the deal as well. Greater and Lesser Demons As with most species capable of mixing with the blood of mortals, Demons have two distinct classifications: Greater and Lesser. A Greater Demon is simply a pureblooded Demon. They are the only true Demons and hold that title with immense pride. Lesser Demons are those who's blood has that of a Demon in it. Whether it be from generations back by some odd ritual nonsense or being a mere Half Demon. Sub-Species While each demon is extremely different from the next, all demons are categorized into one of 7 sub-species with general forms. These forms can vary due to half breeding, body modification, and molting. Gluttony Demons Any gluttony demon will be fat, due to their constant engorging with food. The horns of a gluttony demon are typically curved, while their tails vary from demon to demon. The wings of a gluttony demon are typically to small and weak to all one to fly, however gluttony demons are suprisingly quick on their feet. While a gluttony demon may appear pathetic and obese, they are extremely dangerous due to their insatiable appetites and massive fangs. When a gluttony demon decides upon prey they typically will stalk this prey until it is eatten, or they die. Gluttony demons also have the interesting characteristic of being able to eat anything without any negative side effect, however they typically prefer meats. The servants of Orcus are chosen for their great hunting abilities, and can track down their pray from hundreds of miles away. Gluttony Demons originate from the third layer. Lust Demons Lust demons typically appear human in nature, with the exception of their horns and tail. Most lust demons are extremely attractive, with trustworthy faces and aluring bodies. A lust demon will typically have horns that curl forward and a hairy tail, with the exception of a full incubus or succubus whose tail is barbed or forked. Not all Lust demons are characterized as incubi or succubi, select few are chosen to be trained and raised as the tempters of Asmodeus. Furthermore, wings are uncommon for lust demons, appearing on select few or half breeds only. Interestingly, lust demons typically produce pheromones that calm and seduce their targets. A lust demon is typically charismatic and convincing, able to tempt a mortal to do things they would not typically want to do. Lust Demons originate from the second layer. Wrath Demons Wrath demons are known for their extreme destruction and short tempers. Wrath demons are typically physically stronger than other demons, with massive horns built for destruction, either barbed to tear flesh, or long for goring. The tails of a wrath demon allow them to keep balance, as their horns often cause them to lean forward more than most demons. The wings of a wrath demon are rarely used for more than gliding. When a wrath demon begins rampaging few can escape their wrath. The most feared and most merciless of the wrath demons are chosen to be servants of Aamon, but into his special forces to deployed for destruction in the ongoing wars of hell. Wrath demons originate from the sixth layer. Pride Demons Pride demons typically have beautiful luxiorius wings, with which they can perform great arial stunts. The true form of a pride demon's horns is rarely seen, as the demon will almost alway modify them to be more luxorious and impressive than all others. Pride demons show great hubris for everything they do, always believeing themselves the most superior creature. The demons who power and glory are recognized by Malphas are chosen to be in his elite guard force, protecting his city and castle from all threats as well as amassing great hordes of treasure and incredible benefits for serving Lord Malphas. Pride Demons originate from the seventh layer. Sloth Demons Sloth demons are lazy slobs, the least dangerous of demonic breeds. Elder sloth demons typically find a spot and never leave it, however their bodies are extremely reliant to attack and, thus, are extremely hard to kill. The horns of a sloth demon typically curl forward like those of a ram, their wings are large enough to wrap around their bodies, and their tails are extremely long and dexterous, used for retrieving items from their stationary postions. Belphegor enslaves all young sloth demons to continue expanding his layer and collecting resources for him. Sloth Demons originate from the first layer. Greed Demons Most greed demons are tall, strong, and tricky. A greed demon will typically be adorned with the jewels, gold, and various treasures they've amased. A greed demon's horn typically curl backwards, and have large powerful wings. Their tails are typically short and weak. Greed demon's typically make the hardest to follow and trickiest deals, leading to anyone caught in a deal with them to be on the losing end. A greed demon will do anything to further amass their riches. The richest and most decietful demons are chosen by Mammon as merchants and embassaries, while the poorest demons are forced to work in the mines. Greed demons originate from the fourth layer. Envy Demons Envy demons spend their entire lives wanting what other demons have. Envy demons appear shorter and weaker than most other demons, with small wings, strong tails, and round pointed horns. Many Envy demons are thieves or rogues, acquiring what they want by any means possible. When an envy demon decides someone has something they want they will pursue that person and strike at the most opertune moment. Leviathan typically employs envy demons that have things he desires, sending them on futile missions so, upon their deaths, he can acquire their belongings. Many demons pursue shapeshifting magic to ensure they aquire every physical form they strive for. Envy demons originate from the fifth layer. Molting When a demon reaches a certain age, he molts. The molting process typically grants a demon new found powers, but is quite taxing on the creature. The process begins with the demon awakening immobilized. His old body has become a shell, and their body rebuilds from the skeleton up. The process is extremely painful. After approximately 7 days, a demon bursts forth from the shell of his old skin, more powerful and larger than before. It has been said that some demons begin producing poisons or acids from their body after molting, others begin sprouting flames from their hands. Others still have their bodies weaponize, having blades grow on their wrists, or replace their arms. End of the Demons After the events of the Planar War, the fall of the Demon Princes and Som, Son of Sognar, caused uprisings and anarchy amongst the Underworld. In the chaos, Vierfrynn found her way to the Underworld and using the powers founded by her, corrupted the Underworld. She assimilated the entirety of it one layer at a time, transforming into the Abyss. From the corruption of the Fel, the Demons of the Underworlds ceased to be and a new race came forth: the Fel Demons (see Fel). As of now, the remaining demons that exist from the Underworld are now the Lesser Demons on the Mortal Plane of Orelisle, and an escapee it seems as well. Category:Races Category:Extraplanar